fanrealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnson
Lore description Born from Hillside Shores, Timothé was raised under House Montré with his two younger sisters. During his time, he learned the ins and outs of being a noble and gainied the knowledge and formality needed for his future. His father, Edgar Johnson, laid him the duty to keep the House legacy going. However, Timothé had other thoughts: he no longer wished to become a noble, stripped of freedom and afforded too much responsibility. Edgar punished his son for even thinking such foul ideas, urging him harshly to continue the bloodline. Timothé refused to budge and decided to pursue his freedom. He ran from his home and to the docks where he boarded a random ship, becoming a stowaway and hoping to travel far away from home. Sailing Life As Timothé kept hidden, he would soon be discovered by the freighter captain of the ship, Vance, a large elf. Rather than throw him overboard, Vance actually housed Timothé—who then changed his name to Johnson to hide his true identity—and took care of him, listening to his story. After hearing it all, Vance offered Johnson to become his right hand man and first mate. Johnson agreed almost immediately and dropped everything he learned about nobility choosing instead to become a sailor. He became good friends with the crew of the Maylis and soon enough became a captain in training within a few years. During his training, he met what would be his close and best friends. As Johnson learned everything that he possibly could know, he was promoted by Vance to be the newest captain of the Maylis as Vance was ready for retirement. The crew threw a party for Johnson, however, Vance never appeared that day nor ever again. As Johnson sailed the seas, he would become the first captain to fly a hybrid ship: the manager of the docks and ships, offered to upgrade the Maylis into an experimental, hybrid airship in which Captain Johnson readily agreed. It was rocky at first but Johnson got used to it quickly and developed his love for the skies as much as he had for the seas. It was during this time that the crystal war began, giving to the Maylis crew the job to carry soldiers onto certain destinations, and that's how he met a man, that he would fall deeply for: the Self-Appointed Knight Fernando. The Accident One fateful day, Johnson was carrying a delivery to the Magistrate, across the eight seas. Little did he know however, that someone else was waiting to strike. As Johnson pulled onto the docks, a ghost ship ambushed the Maylis. This ghost ship would be known to be the property of the sunken crew of Dredge, Admiral of the Abyss. Johnson’s ship was defenseless, only armed with few cannons. Johnson had tried to defend his crew but a cannonball from Dredge’s ship blasted off his arm and the force of said blast sent him spiraling off the ship. Johnson fell into the waters and was far too weak from his injuries and began to sink into the depths. Luckily, a savior came and saved him: he was rescued by Fernando, who got him out of the water, and rushed him immediately to the Great Hospital to be stabilized. As Johnson awoke, he learned that his ship had been sunk and the majority of his crew was found missing or dead. Johnson fell quickly into a depression, knowing that he had failed his crew and himself. He lost all the funds he had to build a new ship and didn’t know where else to go. It was then, Fernando struck up an offer to Johnson, for him to join the infantry Magistrate with him. The Magistrate sided with Fernando, offering Johnson a new arm in return for his acceptance into the war. Johnson agreed after some hesitation. Johnson had to undergo a few surgeries and was given a runic crystal arm with the help of the members of the Deepwerk's facility. This crystal arm was designed from a set of crystal earrings he had obtained during his travels, and to his surprise was unexpectedly filled with great powers, allowing Johnson's mind to link perfectly to his new prosthetic appendage. Facing the horror Johnson had learned the ropes of the Magistrate and became a soldier of the army, ready to fight on the front lines and face his enemies head-on. It soon became apparent that Johnson was growing closer to Fernando and began to develop even more feelings for him. This soon changed, however, when he met Narcissus Malove. Johnson fell hard for the mysterious elf medic and made sure to pay as many visits as he could to learn more about him. It would be soon enough Narcis would begin to reciprocate the feelings he had for Johnson as well. When Johnson was first sent to the front lines, after returning from a victory, he came back scarred and horrified of what he had witnessed. Johnson soon begged Karne's advisors to be put somewhere else calmer, but they refused. It was only when he offered to become Narcis' personal bodyguard that eventually Karne caved and allowed it. Johnson watched over the elf medic with a close eye, as well as no small hint of adoration. Death of the Crimson Captain As the crystal war progressed, Johnson and Narcis would travel out occasionally. One day, as they were on casual stroll together, they approached a border of the Magistrate territory. Suddenly, troops of the Resistance fell upon them and began firing at the outpost they were approaching. The couple attempted to hide and flee, but Johnson was severely wounded because of a stray blow. He was so badly injured that despite all of the knowledge of healing magic the elf medic possessed, there was no choice but to carry him back to the citadel of Crosswind Hold, to the Great Hospital. After attempting as much as he could to keep his lover stabilized and breathing, the moment they arrived in town, it was too late: Johnson gasped his final breath. Narcis, having already tasted a bit of necromancy, knew that there was another possible solution. Left alone with the corpse of his lover, he decided to escape the Magistrate and seek for the Brothers of the Eternal Pyre: as the abilities of Narcis did not allow him to resurrect Johnson fully. At the sanctum, they met one of the Brothers, a very old Vulpin was known as Brother Elliam. He listened to the needs of Narcis, and agreed to help him only after hearing that Johnson fervently defended the Realm against the Admiral Dredge. Brother Elliam, recognizing the man as a being who could protect The Realm from The Abyss agreed to Narcis' pleas. The brother warned Narcis that even though he could bring the one he loved back to life, The Pyre would be asking for a counterpart, a sort of payback: If the Crimson Captain wanted to access eternity, he could only do so, by becoming an Angelic warrior of the Eternal Pyre. Narcis heartily agreed to the conditions of the Brother. Elliam then took Johnson away and proceeded to perform many incantations. It took two full nights and two full days for Johnson's spirit to cross the Abyssal plains and re-emerge from the ethereal dimension back into his body. The Crimson Captain was fully reincarnated into this superior being, but was also leashed by a new duty: to stop the Admiral of the Abyss, at all costs. No longer restricted by a human lifespan, Johnson could finally be with Narcis for the rest of their lives, and love him for all of eternity.